Sugar High
by Ryu of Darkness and Fire
Summary: Yugi and co. enter a singing contest at my kareoke restuarant. Chapter 12 now up. Mild language. Romance in later chapters.
1. Candy Store

Sugar High  
  
Dissie- I don't own anyone in this fic. Hahahaha, now you lawyers can't sue me.muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary- In this chappie, (yes, I said chappie) the Y.G.O. cast eats a lot of candy, and acts crazy. Seto even joins in the fun.  
  
"talking", 'thinking' , (me, the authoress) shortcut , 'dream sequence, daydream'   
  
Chapter 1. Candy store  
  
It was a bright, rainy day in Domino City and everyone was at Yugi's house, sitting on the couch thinking. Everyone being Mai, Bakura, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Yami. Suddenly, Joey asked a thought provoking question. (Amazing)  
  
"Hey Yugi, how could it be raining if the sun's out?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know Joey. Maybe the authoress is planning something really evil today, and it's throwing off the balance of nature." Yugi said.  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Joey said.  
  
(I love how everyone is so oblivious.)  
  
"Hey Yugi, it looks like the cloudless storm is over. Why don't we go check out that new candy store?" Tea suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea Tea. All in favor say aye!" Yugi said.  
  
Everyone Aye!!  
  
Everyone got up and walked down to the candy store. It was right next to Grandpa's card shop. Grandpa was out front, sweeping as usual.  
  
"Hi Grandpa. We're going to check out the new candy store. Want anything?" Yugi asked. "No, not me Yugi. Just don't eat too much and get a stomachache." Grandpa looked up, to see no one was there.  
  
'Kids these days.' he thought.  
  
Yugi let Yami out of the millennium puzzle.  
  
"Want anything, Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head and walked outside. Yugi and company walked outside a minute later with bulging bags of candy. Everyone walked back inside Yugi's house and went to his bedroom. They dumped their candy on the floor and began eating.  
  
"Yugi, I don't think eating all that candy is very healthy for you." Yami said.  
  
"Oh Yami, shut up and eat some." Yugi said.  
  
ten minutes later  
  
Everyone was by now, quite hyper and 'drunk'.  
  
Yugi and Yami were arguing about Duel Monsters. Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura were having a staring contest. Joey, Tristan(sp?) and Tea were watching Pokemon: Master Quest, and Mai was.just not there.  
  
Yugi's door burst open and Seto walked in. "Yugi, someone called me and said I should come over. So I came, now explain." Seto said.  
  
"Want our leftover candy Seto?" Yugi asked, obviously very 'drunk'.  
  
"No thanks. I don't want to think what might happen if I eat as much as you obviously did." Seto said.  
  
' "Ohhh. I'm a little bunny rabbit hopping through the forest." Seto comes onto the screen in a pink bunny suit with ears. He hops across the screen and exits.' Seto groaned at the awful image. *sweatdrop* Then he left, before Joey could force him to watch Pokemon also.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
D.S. Sorry, but I have to cut that short. Rabid Seto fan people might come after me soon. I obviously am not thinking clearly right now. *sweatdrop* Ohkaaay. let me know what you think. I probably am going to do this chapter over. Y.D.S. That would be good. D.S. No one asked you Yami!!! Let me know any suggestions and/or if you want to be included. Here is the form:  
  
Your in-story name Do you want to be a Rabid fangirl or rabid fanboy And of which character And anything I might have forgotten.  
  
Till next time!! D.S. and my Yami, Y.D.S 


	2. Candy Store v2

Sugar High  
  
Dissie- I don't own anyone in this fic. Hahahaha, now you lawyers can't sue me. Muahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
  
Summary- In this chappie, (yes, I said chappie) the Y.G.O. cast eats a lot of candy, and acts crazy. Seto even joins in the fun.  
  
"talking" 'thinking'  
  
~*~ shortcut ~*~   
  
This revision is dedicated to my "loyal" fans, like insomniac who give me great ides that I absolutely love. Chapter 1. Candy store  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright, yet rainy day in Domino City and Mai, Bakura, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Yami were at Yugi's house, sitting on the couch thinking about random things like how to get more energy. Suddenly, Joey asked a thought provoking question.  
  
"Hey Yugi, how could it be raining if da sun's out?" Joey asked.  
  
"I don't know Joey. Maybe the authoress is planning something really evil today, and it's throwing off the balance of nature." Yugi said.  
  
"I guess that makes sense." Joey said.  
  
"Hey Yugi, it looks like the cloudless storm is over. Why don't we go check out that new candy store next door?" Tea suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea Tea. All in favor say aye!" Yugi said.  
  
Everyone threw their hands up in the air and yelled Aye!!  
  
Then they got up and walked down to the candy store. It was right next to Grandpa's card shop. Grandpa was out front, sweeping as usual.  
  
"Hi Grandpa. We're going to check out the new candy store. Do you want anything?" Yugi asked.  
  
"No, not me Yugi. Just don't eat too much and get a stomachache." Grandpa looked up, to see no one was there. 'Kids these days.' he thought.  
  
~*~ At the Candy Parlor ~*~  
  
They all walked inside and everyone gasped. It was very spacious, with booths, counter seating, and it was even big enough to have its own arcade.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Over here!!"  
  
Yugi searched for the source, and noticed a girl waving at them.  
  
"Hey, Serenity. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. I just want to recommend the jawbreakers here. They're delicious." Serenity said.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Yugi said, smiling at her, while he turned back to the counter.  
  
Yugi let Yami out of the millennium puzzle, in spirit form. "Do you want anything, Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami shook his head and walked outside. Yugi and all his friends stared at the menu. It was so long, that it literally took up all four walls.  
  
"By the looks of it, they must have everything here." Ryou said, in awe.  
  
Everyone's eyes suddenly became large, and had stars in them.  
  
"I'm gonna get one of everything." Joey exclaimed.  
  
"Joey, I don't think that's possible." Tristan said.  
  
Everyone grabbed a big plastic bag and filled it with everything from Pocky to malted milk balls to jawbreakers and pixi stix.  
  
Yugi went up to the counter. There was a young girl there, with short brown hair that had blond hilights and she had brown eyes. She was wearing a red and black uniform. Her nametag said 'Ryu' on it. She was sitting behind the counter reading a manga.  
  
"Excuse me, we're ready to order now." Yugi said. Everyone placed their bags one by one on the scales and paid Ryu the amount due.  
  
"Thank you and please come again soon." Ryu said, as they walked out the door.  
  
They left and walked back inside Yugi's house and went to his bedroom. They dumped their candy on a blanket on the floor and began eating.  
  
"Yugi, I don't think eating all that candy is very healthy for you." Yami said, in spirit form.  
  
"Oh Yami, shut up and eat some." Yugi said, smiling and shaking his head.  
  
~*~ ten minutes later ~*~  
  
Everyone was by now, quite hyper and 'drunk'.  
  
Yugi and Yami were arguing about Duel Monsters. Ryou and Bakura were having a staring contest. Joey, Tristan and Tea were watching Pokemon: Master Quest, and Mai was...just not there.  
  
Yugi's door burst open and Seto walked in.  
  
"Yugi, someone called me and said I should come over. So I came, now explain." Seto said.  
  
"Oh, hey Seto.it wasn't me, but do you want any of our leftover candy?" Yugi asked, obviously very 'drunk'.  
  
"No thanks. I don't want to think what might happen if I eat as much as you obviously did." Seto said.  
  
Seto groaned and sweatdropped, thanking whatever god made it so no one knew what he was thinking. Then he left, before Joey could force him to watch Pokemon also.  
  
"Whoohooo!!", a very hyper Joey called, "why don't we play a game?"  
  
"Like what Joey?" Tea asked. He crawled over to her and whispered in her ear. Then he ran down to the kitchen. While he was getting his materials for a game, everyone else formed a circle to divide the remaining candy.  
  
"Alright, who's the wise guy that ordered ten bags of 'fun cereal'?" Yami demanded. He opened one to find Lucky Charms, pure sugar, and surge. There was a piece of paper inside the bag also. Yami picked it up and read:  
  
How to become hyper.  
  
Step 1. Pour Lucky Charms into bowl.(included)  
  
Step 2. Pour pure sugar on Lucky Charms, making sure to use all 5 pounds of it.  
  
Step 3. Pour surge on the pure sugar and cereal combination, like you would pour milk on it.  
  
Step 4. Let the surge soak in and eat before it gets too soggy, and let the insanity begin!!  
  
Joey got back to the room as everyone was eating the "fun cereal". He grabbed the remaining bag and ate it.  
  
"Joey, you're not supposed to eat the bag!!! You eat the stuff inside it." Tea said.  
  
Joey sweatdropped while everyone else laughed.  
  
Suddenly, a random person came into the room.  
  
"I've finally found you Yugi Motou."  
  
~*~the light fades out black, then fades back in ~*~  
  
"Yugi, how many times have I told you to fix that light?!" Yami scolded.  
  
Yugi twitched.  
  
"Sorry Yami, I keep forgetting." Yugi said, holding his head incase Yami hit him.  
  
~*~ random person clears her throat ~*~  
  
"My name is insomniac, and I've searched long and hard to find you. Now, give me your Dark Magician, or else!!"  
  
"Or else what?" Yugi asked.  
  
Insomniac took out a poison-dart and shot it at Tea. Tea fell down, and lay motionless.  
  
Yeah!! She's dead!!!  
  
Everyone shrugged this off before returning to eating their candy. Even insomniac ate some.  
  
A few minutes later snoring could be heard. Everyone searched for the source, before remembering Tea behind the couch. She rolled over and woke up.  
  
"What?! Nooooooo!!!! Someone switched the poison dart with a sleep dart. But who?" insomniac yelled. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard.  
  
"There's only one person I know that would laugh at something as stupid as that. Show yourself, Ryu!!" Yami said, before he fell face forward on the floor.  
  
"Are you crazy?! I've told you, never, ever speak my name!" The evil voice said.  
  
'Time for me to split.' insomniac thought, running far away.  
  
Suddenly, there was a very bright light, and music could be heard. An angel came down from the heavens and.  
  
"Oh please, give me a break." Bakura said, "You're no angel. What's this?"  
  
He went behind the angel and took out a giant pair of scissors.  
  
"Plastic wings and a wire."  
  
He cut the wire, making the "angel" fall in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Owwie. Geez, Bakura, do you have to be so mean?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, I know you." Ryou said, "You're Ryu." Ryou fell on the floor, a giant lump on his head. He was soon bleeding freely. The angel-girl put away her giant mallet, and turned towards Yami.  
  
He stared at her and she stared back.  
  
"So, I guess by now you know who I really am." she said. Yami nodded.  
  
"This isn't funny anymore, it's just stupid." A voice said from nowhere.  
  
Surprised everyone jumped. Ryu fell down hard on her knees, holding her head and almost screaming in pain. She bit her lip to stop from screaming, but her eyes were closed tightly and she was moaning and sitting on her heels.  
  
She suddenly glowed really brightly before another figure emerged from hers. She had white spiky hair like Bakura's and her eyes were blood red.  
  
"No one asked you yami! So, butt it out!" She shouted, sweating and obviously still in pain.  
  
"Pretty big words from a shorty." Her yami said, smirking. It was true, the Ryu was only about as tall as Yugi when she was standing.  
  
"Ryu" Yami said, "this isn't the time for fighting."  
  
Ryu stared at him.  
  
"So, you do know," She smiled, "interesting."  
  
Everyone else was staring at the new Bakura-look alike.  
  
"What do you all want!?" she growled, glaring at them.  
  
"we just want to know your name." Yugi said gently.  
  
"Really? If that's all, you may call me Yami D." she said, a little calmer.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves, then Yami D went back inside a necklace around Ryu's neck that no one had noticed before.  
  
"Wow, what is that Ryu?" Tea asked.  
  
"Its one of my millennium items, the Millenium Dragon necklace." Ryu said, smiling.  
  
"One of them? You mean you have more than one?" Tristan said, wide eyed.  
  
"Just one other, and that's my mallet." Ryu said, holding the mallet up so they could see it better.  
  
In the middle was the millennium eye symbol. On one side, it was filled with sharp 'teeth' and on the other a wing shaped ax. (Think of the millennium rod)  
  
Everyone looked at it and eventually calmed down. They went back to eating candy and watching tv.  
  
Ryu joined them and eventually everyone drifted back to their homes. Ryu lay on her bed, smiling to herself.  
  
'and this is only the beginning.' she thought, drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryu-  
  
So sorry readers, but I'm out of ideas. I redid this but I'm leaving off at pretty much the same place.  
  
Yami D- Review or die.  
  
Let me know any suggestions and/or if you want to be included. Here is the form:  
  
Your in-story name Do you want to be a Rabid fangirl or rabid fanboy And of which character A description of your character And anything I might have forgotten. 


	3. Karaoke Restuarant Singing Contest Begin

Sugar High  
  
Dissie- I don't own anyone in this fic, except myself and my Yami. Get it? Got it?  
  
Good. I am hereby disclaiming Metabee, and anyone else that appears in my fic.  
  
Summary- In this chappie, the Y.G.O. goes to a karaoke restaurant and enters a competition.  
  
"talking", 'thinking' , (me, the authoress) ,   
  
Ryu- Yes, I am rewriting the entire story. Its going to include my new name. Well, here it is. The real chapter two.  
  
Chapter 2. Sugar and singing don't mix, a.k.a. contest part 1.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Y.G.O. cast was in a van on their way to the new karaoke restaurant, and Ryu is driving. Suddenly, Tea realized something.  
  
"Ryu, do you have a driver's license yet?"  
  
"No, why?" Ryu asked.  
  
There is a five second pause before everyone other than Ryu screams,  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!! We're all gonna die!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh calm down. This is my fic remember?" Ryu said, "what's the worst that could-mmph"  
  
Yami D. covered Ryu's mouth with her hand.  
  
"Ryu, haven't you learned anything from all the movies you watch? Never ask that!"  
  
Just then, a siren could be heard. Ryu looked in the rearview mirror and saw flashing lights.  
  
"Crap, it's a cop." Ryu moaned.  
  
"I hate to say it," Yami D. said smugly, "but I told you so."  
  
"Sure you hate saying that." Ryu said, growling softly.  
  
The cop got out of his car and approached the van. Ryu rolled down her window and looked up at him.  
  
"Ma'am, please step out of the van, and show me your drivers license." The cop said.  
  
'Maybe I can outsmart this guy.' Ryu thought.  
  
"Officer, when you pull someone over, aren't you supposed to show them your badge?" Ryu asked, as she got out of the van and closed the door.  
  
The police officer whipped out his badge and showed it to Ryu.  
  
It read 'Officer Mark John Kelly, police department of Domino City'  
  
Ryu looked at it closely.  
  
"Ah ha! You can't arrest me!" she said, smiling.  
  
"Is that so? Why not?" Mark asked.  
  
"Your badge is expired." Ryu said, smiling even more.  
  
Mark stared at her.  
  
"No it isn't. It doesn't expire until next year." He said, giving her a questioning look.  
  
Ryu shook her head sadly.  
  
"Oh, well I should've expected this from a police officer..." she said, pretending to cry.  
  
"You should've expected what from me?" Mark asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well..your life must be pretty routine right? And don't tell me you haven't felt like one day was another at least once." Ryu said slowly.  
  
"Well, yes actually, but--" Mark said before Ryu cut him off.  
  
"You see, you've been so busy that its already been a year.it passed you right by just like a speeding car." Ryu said, whipping her arm along with the street to emphasize her point.  
  
"It has? Then technically I cant arrest you.carry on." Mark said, walking back to his car.  
  
Ryu nodded and got back into the van. She waited before Mark had sped off before she started the van again.  
  
"Dat was great Ryu!" Joey said.  
  
"Thanks Joey." Ryu said, before everyone burst into fits of laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look, we're here." Mai said. Everyone got out of the van and went inside.  
  
A waiter approached them. "Hello, how many tonight?"  
  
"Fourteen," Ryu said. "Just give us your biggest tables"  
  
"Very well, follow me. My name is Jack if you need anything. By the way, have you heard about the contest?" Jack asked as everyone split up and sat down at the two tables.  
  
"No. What is it?" Yugi asked.  
  
"It's a singing contest. Whoever wins gets an all-you-can-eat buffet dinner.for free." Jack said. He pointed towards a table by the stage.  
  
"You sign up over there. Better hurry, it starts in an hour. There is a book of songs on the table also." He handed them their menus, and walked away.  
  
Ryu was sitting quietly, with her head down, playing with something in her hands. She suddenly coughed and everyone looked at her.  
  
"Ryu, are you.okay?" Mokuba asked.  
  
She shot up her head and started laughing insanely.  
  
Everyone inside the restaurant, including all the reviewers looked at her oddly.  
  
"Finally, my plot-less fic has a turning point!" she shouted proudly.  
  
Yami D. looked at the table and smacked her hand on her forehead...  
  
"That, everyone is why you shouldn't eat twenty-two mini packages of pure sugar in less than a minute."  
  
Everyone fell out of their seats, sweat dropping.  
  
"Well, we better go sign up. We don't have a lot of time left." Tea said, standing up and walking over to the sign-up table with the others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryu- Well, that's it. Part one of chapter 2.  
  
Yami D.- So email us song lyrics to have the characters sing. Here's an example:  
  
Character-song-artist  
  
Seto-'Pop' by *NSYNC  
  
Ryu- o.O  
  
Yami D. Don't look at me like that! It was your idea.  
  
Ryu- Noooo.... I'm worried about if someone actually likes that idea. Bad thought! BAD THOUGHT! Seto singing.*shudder*  
  
Yami D. I see what you mean.  
  
Reviewers (-.-)*  
  
Ryu- *background* You get the point. well I better get going now.*runs back and forth trying to escape from rabid Seto fan girls threatening to kill her for insulting him*  
  
Yami D.-*foreground* Save Ryu by reviewing, and emailing your suggestions.  
  
~*~some time later~*~  
  
Ryu- Before I forget again, here is where I'm supposed to thank you all for reviewing.  
  
shadow_goddess- thanks for reviewing! please send me your idea. And your in- story name.  
  
Moonwing Lobo and Metabee- what kind of soda? Should I put metabee in the story too? Thanks for the review!  
  
Bakura and Malik's Angel-thanks for reviewing.  
  
Gontenks-thanks for reviewing!  
  
Joey Wheeler/Seto Kaiba Lass-thanks for reviewing! Serenity-Thanks for the review.  
  
insomniac- a lot of thanks to you. I used your idea. Did you like it? Please review again!  
  
DMGirl7113-thanks for reviewing! Next chapter, they might visit Pegasus's castle. Would you like to blow it up?  
  
Caterfree10- thanks for the review! I'll try to put you in.  
  
Calyia-thanks for reviewing. But, I'm curiouse, how could you have three yami's?  
  
A huge thank you to everyone! Now, a question,  
  
Who wants to be in the contest? Send in the info! I'll try to get everyone! 


	4. thankies

This isn't a real chapter unfortunately. But I would like to take this time to once again thank all of you. (Better get used to it, I often forget who I thank, so I'll probably end up thanking you every chapter, maybe every two chapters) This is my first successful fic, so it means an awful lot to me that you all like it. Well, on with the thank-you's!! The next chapter will be up soon, my friend is writing it, so as soon as I get it, I'll update. These are for chappie 3, which is really chappie 2!  
  
Moonwing Lobo and Metabee- thanks for reviewing. *tosses moonwing a soda can*  
  
bakuras-sea-monkey-thanks for reviewing.  
  
DMGirl7113-thanks for reviewing, but you might not get to blow up Pegasus's castle for a while.I still need to figure out how I'm gonna have you actually blow it up.maybe loads of dynamite.  
  
Caterfree10-thanks for reviewing. No need to send me the lyrics to 'Simple and Clean' I've already got 'em. So donut worry! *eats a donut* I was gonna have Mai sing that.but what the heck, I'll let ya. Here, have a donut.*tosses a donut*  
  
(a side note-I have the KH game and full English version of the song! It's so great! What does you all think of Sugar High- KH style!)  
  
Pretty-Kitty15-thanks for reviewing!*throws a Malik plushie* There you go! ^_^ Yuugi:*huggles a D.S. plushie*....phwee?... D.S.*grabs the D.S. plushie and hides it* Yami Bakura:*sighs* you got serious issues girl...  
  
Yami Malik,Malik:*nods in agreement* D.S.- Who me? *5 second pause* Nah. D.S.-*eats a bag of sugar* *then runs around the ceiling, in search of a keyblade* Yami D.-I have a question. D.S.- What? *D.S. stops, and falls to the floor* Yami D.- PK15, what does 'phwee' mean? D.S.- Yeah. that's a good question. *squeezes plushie of herself* *notices reviewers are still reading this**throws plushies of their fav. Y.G.O. character to.er.at them* That's it. Now go home, it's over.  
  
I probably messed this up.ppl's read my bio-thingy. I at least keep that updated. this note is only temporary, so don't even bother reviewing for it.ok? Bysie! 


	5. An Ancient Perfection, and a Modernday B...

Hello, my name is PrettyKitty15 (aka:Emily).I'm a real-life friend of D.S.'s. I'm gonna be writing this particular chapter considering it's mainly centered on Malik and I....and the fact that I think D.S. would screw things up! *runs away from a furious D.S.* Thank you for spending time to read this particular chapter. All reviews will be praised and all flames will be used to light my fire-place!  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, DBZ, Slayers, or any other really cool anime...bleh!....  
  
Slight summary:alright! So far, Yugi and the gang (including Malik and Me/Emily) are having a kareoke contest and Malik and Emily are up for a duet. Now I'm not as phycotic as D.S. draws me out to be. I'm also a very sweet girl who happens to be in love with Malik Ishtar. So in this chapter, its going to have a cute lil' romantic twist to it...since D.S. can't get it right! =]...anyway, enjoy!  
  
Chapter....I forget.... 'An Ancient Perfection, and a Modern-day Beauty' (Malik and Emily)  
  
*********************************************** Emily stepped up onto the stage and smiled sweetly at the semi-large crowed. Malik on the other hand wasn't so pleased about getting on stage to sing...especially with that oddball of a fangirl, I mean, she wears cat-ears for crying out loud!  
  
Emily walked over to a small booklet that listed the songs for them to sing and began to pick one out. She smiled lightly as she went down the list of songs "Lets see, how about 'If you were my king' by Aqua..." she then frowned at the thought of Malik singing that "...no Malik doesn't have a deep enough voice" she thought aloud. Her brow knitted together in thought, then she smiled "I know! we'll sing 'Nobody wants to be lonely' by Ricky Martin and Christina Agulera! It's perfect." she showed the Dj the song she wanted and watched him get ready to put it in play. She then walked over to Malik and handed him one of the two microphones she brought over. She looked to Malik and smiled "I picked out the song, the lyrics should come onto the screen in a few minutes." she said with a smile.  
  
Malik frowned and turned away to stare at the wall to hide his ambarassment. I must say, he wasn't one for singing...espesially when it came to singing with Emily. He had to admit, even though Emily was a phycotic-screw-up some times, she still was very pretty...and she had a good heart. And who knows, maybe under all that weirdness she was a normal girl after all. He turned back around to see her staring right at him. Malik's felt his heart pounding in his chest as the heat rose to his face. He breathed in deep as he tried to surpress the heat and keep himself from blushing even more than he already was.  
  
The music started to play as the lyrics came onto the screen for the singers to read. Malik and Emily brought the microphones to their mouths so they could be heard. The music the Dj played was sweet, and soothing.  
  
Emily knew the song by heart and loved to sing it whenever she had the chance. But unfortunetly for her, Malik was the first one to sing in this duet. Malik listened to the music and realized that he too, knew this particular song by heart as well. He smiled as the lyrics came flooding back to his memory. He sighed faintly as he opened his mouth to sing--  
  
Malik: Why?... Why?... There you are, in a darkened room, and you'r all alone, looking out the window; You'r heart is cold and lost the will to love, like a broken arrow;  
  
Here I stand in the shadow... (in the shadow) come to me, come to me, can't you see that,  
  
Emily listened to Malik's voice and couldn't belive what she was hearing. He knew the song by heart! And his voice sounded like an angels...he never missed a note. She closed her eyes and swayed lightly to the sound of his voice and the music combined. She was in heaven! Emily always knew Malik was perfect in many ways, but she never picked Malik to be a singer as well. She opened her eyes and smiled at the man who stole her heart away, Malik. She was shaken from her thoughts as she realized it was almost her turn to sing It wasn't her best part in the duet, but she had better lines later on in the song. Now, it was her turn to sing.  
  
Emily and Malik: ooooooh, nobody want's to be lonely, nobody want's to cry, My body's longing to hold you so bad it hurts inside, Time is precious and its slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life... Nobody want's to be lonely, tonight Why?... Why don't you let me love you?...  
  
Emily held her microphone to her mouth and began to sing on her own now. She opened her mouth and began to sing this song, the song she knew very well...heck! she sang it in the shower every morning, she knew the words by heart. This was her time to shine.  
  
Emily: Oh, yea... Can you hear my voice? do you hear my soul? It's a cold night, so you'r heart gets by me, oh; And suddenly you'r flying down the stairs, is that why you don't stay, oh;  
  
Malik had a hard time beliving his own ears. Her voice was beautiful! She sounded like an Angel. Her voice was smooth and clean. In a way, she reminded him of his mother, kind, loving, beautiful..to an extent. But all-in-all...he knew she was his. He shook his head of his previous thoughts and turned to the audience. There would be time for that later. Now, they sing-  
  
Malik and Emily: Oh, I start goin' crazy, (oh, crazy) come to me, come to me, 'cause I'm dying! nobody wants to be lonely, (want's to be lonely) nobody wants to cry, my body's longing to hold you, so bad it hurts inside;  
  
Time is precious and it's slipping away, and I've been waiting for you all of my life; (ooooh) Nobody want's to be lonely tonight... Oh, why don't you let me love you?...  
  
Malik and Emily turned to each other to add to the effect. Each smiled and held their heads high. They truely sounded perfect together. Like a couple of fallen angels from the choir of heaven. Each, never missing a beat, in tune to the ritham of the music. They were doing very well.  
  
Malik: I wanna feel you near me, (feel you near me) just like the air you breath (breath in)  
  
Emily: I need you hear in my life!  
  
Malik and Emily: Don't walk away, Don't walk away! (don't walk away, walk away...)  
  
Emily: Nobody want's to be lonely, Nobody want's to cry!  
  
(chorus)  
  
Malik and Emily: Nobody want's to be lonely... oh, why don't you let me love you....?  
  
They finished the song and took a bow. D.S. hopped up and held up a camera in time for Emily and Malik to strike a pose and smile "Say Cheese!" D.S. called before letting the camera flash and make everyone dizzy. Emily and Malik hopped off the stage and ran out of the room laughing the whole way. They ran outside and stopped to take a breather.  
  
Emily looked up and smiled at Malik "That was AWSOME!" she cried. Malik could only nod and smile back. Emily scooted a little closer and stood beside him. She sighed lightly closed her eyes,  
  
"Ya know, we should do this more often...it's fun. And we work good together." she said. Malik could only blush but nod again in reply "yes, we were a good team wern't we?" he admited. Emily giggled and slipped her hand in his and gave it a light sqeeze. Malik turned to her in curiousity. Emily leaned forward and gave Malik a quick peck on the lips before quickly turning and dashing back into the kareoke room again and leaving Malik standing there dumbstruck.  
  
Malik closed his eyes and touched his fingers to his lips and smiled faintly. 'Maybe, this will work out after all...' he thought. He then turned and walked back inside as well.  
  
************************************* ...and 'that' my friends, is the end of this chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Oh, and if you want to check out any of MY stories, just look up 'PrettyKitty15' on the fanfiction.net search engine. I hoped you liked the song I picked as well. Thanx a bunch!  
  
~*~PrettyKitty15~*~ 


	6. Tea's dead

Ryu-Well, this is a short chapter but that's because I'm rewriting it. Apologies in advance to any Tea fans.  
  
Ra forbid...  
  
Dissie- I don't own Yugioh! Chapter 3.  
  
Sorry everyone, please don't hate me, but Tea's singing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The host came onto the stage and said,  
  
"Thank you, Emily and Malik. Next up, Tea!"  
  
Everyone clapped politely as Emily and Malik sat down and Ryu handed Tea a notecard.  
  
"Here Tea, I want you to sing this."  
  
Tea took the notecard and climbed the stairs. She walked to the center and took the microphone from the stand, and started singing.  
  
~*~ to the tune of Barney ~*~  
  
"I hate you, you hate me.  
  
Lets hang Tea from a tree.  
  
Shoot a bullet straight through her head.  
  
Oops, don't look now cause Tea's dead."  
  
Everyone broke out in laughter as they watched Tea come down from the stage with a glare on her face.  
  
"Ryu, if I didn't know any better--"  
  
"You wouldn't have sung." Yami D said, smiling evilly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryu- Alright, I know that was mean.but was it funny?  
  
Yami D- *laughing so hard she's crying*  
  
The ygo cast- *also laughing and rolling around on the floor*  
  
Tea stormed in and glared at Ryu for a minute. Then she went off on a friendship speech about treating others with respect and not pulling bad pranks on them.  
  
Ryu and Yami D sneaked out of the room with the rest of the cast and locked Tea in.  
  
Yami D- I'm glad that's over. please review and tell Ryu how her rewritten chapters look. Also who should go next and what song they should sing.  
  
Ryu- Later dayz!! 


	7. Bakura's unwell and Ryu has the remedy

D.S.- Hey, long time, no see!! *waves and gets hit by tomatoes* oww...that hurt..but I probably deserved it.  
  
Yami D.- *nods*  
  
D.S.- *glares at my yami*  
  
Anyways, I know I haven't updated in a long time, so I'll try to make this chapter extra long to make up for it.2 songs!! And I would personally like to apologize for accidentally forcing you to listen to Tea.she would have to appear sooner or later.  
  
First up is Bakura singing 'Unwell' by Matchbox Twenty. This song was for Ryou, but I changed my mind. If you think its better suited for Ryou, tell me and if enough people say to, I'll change it. At least half of you, or it stays this way.  
  
Warning: Watch out, there is some major OOCness on Bakura's part.  
  
Oh, and Myke is the waiter, okay?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
D.S. tried to hold in her laughter. Everyone else was staring at Tea and Bakura. Tea was standing next to the table, covered in splattered tomatoes that Bakura threw at her. Tea and Bakura were glaring at each other when the waiter came over.  
  
"Are you all ready to order now?" Myke asked. Bakura answered by throwing a tomato at him. Myke sighed and walked away.  
  
"I'll take that as a no."  
  
D.S.'s face turned as red as the tomatoes Bakura was throwing at people. Bakura looked at her and threw a tomato, hitting her in the face.  
  
D.S. glared at him.  
  
"That's it," she said, "you'll pay for that!"  
  
Bakura just waved his hand. D.S. took out her Millennium Mallet and pointed it at Bakura. Bakura mocked a scared look.  
  
"Oh no, save me. D.S. is gonna hit me with a mallet.."  
  
D.S. smirked.  
  
"Oh no, I'll do much worse than that."  
  
D.S. froze Bakura and placed him onto the stage. "What are you going to do, D.S.? Throw tomatoes at me?" Bakura asked, laughing.  
  
D.S. just smiled.  
  
"No.I'm gonna make you sing."  
  
Bakura's eyes widened. He tried jumping of the stage but hit an invisible wall. He fell back slightly, but didn't fall. He glared at D.S. and grabbed the microphone.  
  
"When I get out of here, you're dead!!" Bakura growled.  
  
D.S. looked at the dj and mouthed a song name to him. He nodded and turned on the music and the monitor. Bakura glared at the monitor, but sang anyway. D.S. noticed a slight blush on his face.  
  
"All day staring at the ceiling  
  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
  
All night hearing voices telling me  
  
That I should get some sleep  
  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
  
Hold on  
  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
  
And I don't know why  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be...me  
  
I'm talking to myself in public  
  
Dodging glances on the train  
  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
  
I can hear them whisper  
  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
  
Out of all the hours thinking  
  
Somehow I've lost my mind  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
I've been talking in my sleep  
  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
  
Yeah, they're taking me away  
  
But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
  
I know right now you can't tell  
  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
  
A different side of me  
  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
  
I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
  
And how I used to be  
  
Yeah, how I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
Well, I'm just a little unwell  
  
How I used to be  
  
How I used to be  
  
I'm just a little unwell."  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered, causing Bakura to blush slightly. D.S. noticed this and smiled.  
  
Bakura gave D.S. a look that said:  
  
'Time to die!'  
  
D.S. lowered the shield. Bakura hopped off the stage and ran at D.S. who simply stepped aside at the last second, allowing Bakura to crash into the wall. Bakura ran a little too fast, and his head got stuck on the other side.  
  
"Sorry, Bakura, I know you'd love to kill me right now, but its time for the next contestant."  
  
Everyone looked fearfully at D.S., wondering who she might make go next.  
  
D.S. walked over and told the dj something, then walked calmly onto the stage and took the mic. She stared at the monitor and waited. The music started and D.S. cleared her throat and started singing.  
  
"I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away  
  
Cause you were born on the fourth of July, freedom ring  
  
now something on the surface it stings  
  
that something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous who says that you  
  
deserve this  
  
and what kind of god would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease if you've got the poison I've got the remedy  
  
the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away.  
  
I heard two men talking on the radio in a cross fire kind of new reality show  
  
Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack  
  
they were counting down the days to stab the brother in the be right back after this the unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast his catastrophe  
  
dance with me, because if you've got the poison, I've got the remedy  
  
the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.  
  
I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away.  
  
When I fall in love I take my time  
  
There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind  
  
You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why  
  
Because   
  
the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison  
  
I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words  
  
I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on  
  
So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end. I won't worry my life away. I won't worry my life away. I won't and I won't and I won't."  
  
Everyone cheered and clapped. (Mostly because they were afraid of the insane authoress who could kill them is she felt like it.)  
  
D.S. bowed, hopped of the stage, and walked back to the table. She sat down next to Yugi and noticed that Bakura managed to get his head out of the wall. Yugi looked at her and laughed nervously. D.S. looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong, Yugi?" she asked.  
  
Yugi pointed to the wall behind their table.  
  
"You.have a visitor." he said quietly.  
  
D.S. turned around and sweat dropped. There stood a certain black haired boy with a dice earring, twirling his hair and staring at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
D.S.- *sees angry Bakura fans, getting out knives and guns and whatnot* whoa, hold on there.you can kill me after the authoress's note is over!! The song that I sang was 'The Remedy' by Jason Mraz. Fans-*nod and sit down to wait* oh my.I got the lyrics from lyrics.com  
  
So, how was that? Believe it or not, this chapter was 6 pages in word.(my best yet.)  
  
Please review!! I need to know if you like it, or if there are any changes I need to make, in order to make it more enjoyable for you to read.  
  
Because, no matter who gets hurt in the story, I want the reviewers to be happy. I live off of your reviews, so you wouldn't want to not review and kill me, would you?  
  
Yami D.- Yes  
  
D.S.- well, I didn't ask you.  
  
Yami D.- You don't have to ask me, just ask them. *points to the angry mob of Bakura fangirls*  
  
D.S.-*screams and runs away* Don't forget to review!!  
  
Bakura fangirls- *chase D.S., threatening to kill her*  
  
Bakura- Revenge is so sweet.  
  
Bakura fangirls- *glomp Bakura and wont let him go*  
  
D.S.- Yes it is.BTW: I must ask, when(or if) you write stories, what font do you use? 


	8. Seto and pop

Ryu - I realize that I didn't put a disclaimer on chapter 7 so here it is.  
  
Bakura- You pathetic mortals better be thankful that an idiotic moron like her doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Ryu - *sweatdrop* thank you Bakura. I also don't own 'Pop' N*SYNC.  
  
P.S.- I'm going with one of my first ideas and am hereby going to force Seto Kaiba to sing...torture, that it is...Do me a favor, and ignore his oocness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Recap-  
  
Yugi pointed to the wall behind their table.  
  
"You.have a visitor." he said quietly.  
  
Ryu turned around and sweat dropped. There stood a certain black haired boy with a dice earring, twirling his hair and staring at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi." He said, still leaning against the wall.  
  
"Hi Duke" Ryu said, coldly, turning back around in her seat.  
  
Ryu nodded at everyone else, who were still staring at him, wondering why he was here. Duke hated singing; he had proven that the last time they dragged him along.  
  
"Did you miss me?" Duke said, as he stopped twirling his hair.  
  
Everyone nodded except Ryu, she just ignored him.  
  
"Is little Ryu still sore about the karaoke bill?" Duke said, teasing Ryu  
  
Ryu growled, and spun around to face him.  
  
"Am I still sore? Of course I'm still sore! You got so drunk you set that place on fire!! And guess who got landed with the repair charges." Ryu sent Duke a glare that could rival Seto's.  
  
"I said I was sorry." Duke said, pretending to be afraid of her glare. Ryu was about to say something when the host came back onstage.  
  
"That was great, good job!" he said, clapping politely.  
  
Bakura glared at everyone, and Ryu blushed. Duke laughed at her, twirling his hair again.  
  
"Will the next contestant please come up to the stage now?" the host said, looking expectedly at the crowd. When no one stood, he wiped his forehead nervously.  
  
"Come on, don't be shy now. Just a song, then you're done."  
  
Ryu got an idea. She smiled evilly at Duke, who somehow knew what she was thinking and shook his head, giving her a look that said, 'you'll never get me up there!'  
  
Ryu closed her eyes and pointed her finger at everyone in the small group.  
  
"Whoever my finger lands on has to go next." She said, closing her eyes and slowly pointing at everyone in turn.  
  
"1...2...3..." she said, opening her eyes to see who she chose. She gasped and everyone laughed. Her finger stopped at none other than.Seto Kaiba himself.  
  
Everyone else in the restaurant was silent. Seto's eyes were widened and he stared, horrified at her finger. Ryu lowered her finger, and pushed Seto onstage.  
  
"Luckily, I have just the song for you, Kaiba" Ryu said, walking over to the dj. He checked his records and gave Ryu a thumbs up. She smiled, then gave Seto the microphone and sat back down, making sure to sit far away from Duke.  
  
Seto snapped out of his horrified state in time to hear the music start. He looked at the monitor and started singing.  
  
"Sick and tired of hearin' all these people talk about  
  
What's the deal with this pop life  
  
and when is it gonna fade out?  
  
The thing you got to realize is  
  
What we're doing is not a trend  
  
We got the gift of melody  
  
We gonna bring it 'til the end  
  
Come on now...  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the car I drive  
  
What I wear around my neck  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you recognize  
  
That it's just about respect  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the clothes I wear  
  
and where I go and why  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you get hyped  
  
and we'll do it to you every time  
  
Do you ever wonder why (why)  
  
This music gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
Feel it when  
  
Your body starts to rock  
  
and baby you can't stop  
  
and the music's all you got  
  
This must be  
  
Dirty pop, dirrrrty, dirrrrty pop  
  
You can't stop  
  
I know you like this dirty pop  
  
This must be  
  
Now, why you wanna try to classify the type of thing we do  
  
'Cause we're just gonna do what we like  
  
Can we say the same for you?  
  
Tired of feeling all around me anomosity  
  
Just worry 'bout yours cause I'ma get mine  
  
Now people can't you see  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the car I drive  
  
Or the ice around my neck  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you recognize  
  
That it's just about respect  
  
It doesn't matter  
  
'Bout the clothes I wear  
  
and where I go and why  
  
All that matters  
  
Is that you get hyped  
  
and we do it to you every time  
  
Do you ever wonder why (why)  
  
This music gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
Feel it when  
  
Your body starts to rock  
  
and baby you can't stop  
  
and the music's all you got  
  
This must be (Oooo Oooo Oooo)  
  
Man, I'm tired of singing  
  
Dirty dirty dirty pop  
  
Dirty pop  
  
Do you ever wonder....  
  
Do you ever wonder why (why)  
  
This music gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
Feel it when  
  
Your body starts to rock  
  
and baby you can't stop  
  
and the music's all you got  
  
This must be  
  
Do you ever wonder why (why)  
  
This music gets you high  
  
It takes you on a ride  
  
Feel it when  
  
Your body starts to rock  
  
and baby you can't stop  
  
and the music's all you got  
  
This must be  
  
POP..."  
  
Seto ended, blushing lightly. Ryu was staring at him, while everyone else clapped and cheered. Seto sat back down at the table and glared at her.  
  
"Well, that was pretty good, Kaiba." She said, glaring back.  
  
Seto nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? How was that? Good? Bad? Leave a review!  
  
So, I finally got Kaiba out of the way. Here's what I'm thinking-  
  
Next chapter- Mai singing Miss Independent.  
  
Next chapter- Serenity singing Bring me to Life.  
  
Next chapter- Yami singing Headstrong.  
  
That's as far as I got. Suggestions for remaining characters would be highly appreciated. All reviewer-songs will be put on hold until the end.  
  
BTW – I've rewritten this chapter to include my threat. Its now official, Kaiba has destroyed himself by singing an N*SYNC song!! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha--  
  
Yami D. - *thwaks Ryu over the head* Get to the point!!  
  
Ryu - *is holding head, and bleeding* All right already...anyways, this is just one more change to the story. More to come in the future, so watch for it!  
  
This is your hostess, signing out. 


	9. Mai is independent, isnt she?

D.S.- Well, torturing Kaiba is over.for now..Next up is Mai with Miss Independent.by Kelly Clarkson. I don't own this song........or yugioh...... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The cheering died down as the host came back onstage. He waved for silence and everyone looked up at him.  
  
"Will the next contestant please come onstage?" he said, holding up the mic. The gang stared at D.S. she looked around, thinking.  
  
"Well, Bakura, Tea, Kaiba and myself have already gone. So the next singer will be..Mai!" D.S. said, pointing at Mai, who stopped drinking her coffee. She stood up and walked over to the dj. He nodded and Mai walked up onstage. She took the mic and waited. The music started as the host walked offstage. The monitor lighted up and Mai started singing.  
  
"Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance, mmmm Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
Said ooh, she fell in love  
  
What is this feeling taking over?  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true  
  
Misguided heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you wanna use that line, you better not start, no But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't wanna end up jaded  
  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love So, by changing a misconception  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside, she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love  
  
What is this feeling taking over?  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true)  
  
When miss independent walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
  
It took some time for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
  
I'm so glad I've finally seen  
  
What is this feeling taking over?  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise, it's time, to feel what's real  
  
What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true (when love, is true) Miss independent."  
  
Everyone cheered and applauded as Mai stepped off the stage and sat back down at the table, handing the mic back to the host.  
  
D.S. smiled and said, "That was really good Mai."  
  
Mai nodded.  
  
"Of course it was, I'm good at competitions, and I'm gonna win this one."  
  
D.S. nodded and thought about who should go next. Just then, Serenity walked through the door.  
  
"Hi guys." She said, walking over to the table. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
D.S.- Well, how was that? Please review for chapters 7 and 8 also. I know I said the thank yous would be right here, but since no one reviewed I'm waiting a little longer. 


	10. Bring Serenity To Life

Authoress's note-  
  
Hiness everyone!  
  
I was wondering if you guys could all review for chapters 7-9. Please, DO NOT review for this chapter. This is a temporary chapter with lyrics for Caterfree, and I will most likely erase it in a few days. So don't review for it.  
  
Also, I realize I called him Otogi, but from now on he'll be called Duke Devlin, okay?  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
Serenity- Hi everyone. Ryu does not own the Yugioh cast, show, or plotline. I will be making a special appearance in this chapter, and I'll even get to sing. Ryu doesn't own 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone waved and Serenity sat down between Tristan and Seto. Tristan and Seto glared at each other before Serenity looked up at them. They looked away and Ryu leaned on the table.  
  
"So, it's been a while Serenity. How're your eyes now?" Ryu asked, smiling.  
  
"They're fine now. But that was really scary. I'm so glad that my big brother was there for me." Serenity said; smiling back at Ryu, then up at Joey.  
  
He winked and said, "Don' worry 'bout it, I'll always be there for yeh."  
  
Ryu smiled.  
  
"Serenity," she said, thoughtfully, "would you like to sing in our contest?"  
  
Everyone except Serenity and Ryu fell to the floor. Serenity and Ryu looked at them, puzzled.  
  
"What's wrong guys?" Serenity asked, as everyone sat back up again.  
  
Everyone got back into their seats.  
  
"its nothing serenity. Don't worry 'bout it." Joey said, smiling at Serenity.  
  
"Sure Ryu, I'd love to sing." Serenity said, smiling.  
  
"Great, I already have a song for you. Just go up on stage." Ryu said, getting up and walking over to the dj.  
  
Serenity walked up on stage and took the mic. She waited while Ryu told the dj what song and sat down again.  
  
The music started out slow but then became faster. Serenity waited for her cue, then started singing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone started cheering and clapping. Ryu took a picture and Serenity returned the mic to its stand.  
  
She hopped offstage and walked back to the table. She sat down next to Seto, who blushed slightly.  
  
"What's the matter Seto?" Serenity asked, seeing him blush.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just getting a little tired, that's all." Seto said, looking down.  
  
/Looks like Seto is in love.\ Ryu said to her yami, through their mind link.  
  
Yami D looked over at Seto, who was still blushing, and smirked.  
  
//Yeah, no kidding.\\ Yami D. said.  
  
Seto looked up at Ryu, who was closest to him. She was smiling evilly.  
  
"What is it Ryu?" Seto Asked, trying to sound tired/  
  
"Oh nothing Kaiba.nothing at all." Ryu said, trying to decide who would sing next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There yeh go Caterfree. Please forgive me for letting Tea sing an Avril song, I was desperate. I'm gonna redo that chapter, so don't worry about it.  
  
*covers my head so I don't get thwacked by the Fan of Death*  
  
Actually, I'm redoing all of the chapters, one by one so.  
  
I am reading some of your guyz stories, and I would like to ask you to update them!! I am trying to update this, but school gets in my way....  
  
Later dayz.. 


	11. Yami is headstrong

Ryu here once again! Here is chapter 11! Yami is singing this time, much to my torture. Oh well, here is the idiotic pharaoh with the dissie.  
  
Yami - Idiotic?? Hmm.Ryu does not own Yugioh! Or 'Headstrong' by Trapt.  
  
"blah" = talking 'blah'=thinking /blah\ = hikari to yami //blah\\ = yami to hikari *blah*= action Chapter 11. Yami has an inflated head, but its strong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryu groaned and sighed at the pots and pans laid out on the counter. She watched the chefs bustle around the kitchen and steal glances at her. Growling softly, while they talked in whispers, she closed her eyes and tried to calm down. It was no surprise why the chefs on one side and her friends on the other side were sniggering and talking in whispers. Could you blame them?  
  
After all, it wasn't every day you saw a dragon demon's head on the wall like some kind of hunting trophy. Ryu's eyes opened, into slits and she growled. Getting annoyed that no one was bothering to help her, she opened her mouth and yelled. Her eyes turned completely blood red and an energy ball formed between her fangs. On the other side, her tail was slashing furiously and her friends jumped out of the way. The next thing they heard was an explosion, some screams, and then Ryu pulled her head out of the wall.  
  
Angrily, she stomped over to a table and sat down. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. While everyone else was inspecting the damage done to the kitchen, Duke walked over and sat down next to Ryu.  
  
"What do you want Duke?!" Ryu asked angrily.  
  
"Ryu, please don't be mad. Really, we didn't mean to hurt your feelings, its just that."  
  
"Really, I'm not mad. And really I don't care. Because really I want to be left alone!"  
  
Ryu's eyes shot open when she felt Duke grab her and pull her into a hug. She looked up at him, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryu, I couldn't stop them. They wouldn't listen to me. Look on the bright side, its just a joke right?" Duke said, smiling.  
  
'A joke? That's what started this. Because I teased Seto.'  
  
"Isn't that cute? Why don't you two get a room?"  
  
Ryu and Duke looked up to see Seto standing behind the booth glaring at them. He walked away and blushing, Ryu scooted away from Duke. The others came back, talking excitedly about the damage Ryu did to her own kitchen. No one was hurt, but a few of the chefs had gotten scorched.  
  
Everyone sat down at the tables, because the host was on the stage looking impatient.  
  
"Now it is time for the next contestant. Will.the-spiky-haired-porcupine- yam-head please come up onto the stage?" Mr. Host said.  
  
Ryu burst out in a fit of giggles, but no one else knew who that was supposed to be. She turned around in her seat and shouted to the host.  
  
"Sorry, that was supposed to say Yami, Mr. Host. His name is Yami."  
  
Yami stood up and growling, walked onstage. He took the mike and waited for the music to start.  
  
Sitting on the back of the booth, eating bread, Demon smiled.  
  
"You see Ryu, there are reasons people ram your head through walls."  
  
Ryu took out her mallet and hit him, and he backwards onto the floor.  
  
"Sis, help me! I'm choking on the bread!"  
  
Everyone forgot about Demon when some fast paced guitar music started. Ryu shot out of her seat and gasped.  
  
"No way the pharaoh got that good of a song!!"  
  
Yami smirked and started singing.  
  
"Circling your, circling your, circling your head Contemplating everything you ever said Now I see the truth I got a doubt A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out See you later I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads, yeah Well now that's over I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
  
Back off we'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong we're Headstrong Back off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong And this is not where you belong  
  
I can't give everything away I won't give everything away  
  
Conclusions manifest Your first impressions got to be your very best I see you're full of s*** and that's alright That's how you play I guess you get through every night Well now that's over I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold See inside, inside of our heads, yeah Well now that's over I see your motives inside, decisions to hide  
  
Back off we'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong we're Headstrong Back off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong And this is not where you belong  
  
Where you belong I can't give everything away This is not where you belong I won't give everything away  
  
I know, I know all about I know, I know all about I know, I know all about I know, I know all about your motives inside and your decision to hide  
  
Back off we'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong we're Headstrong Back off I'll take you on Headstrong to take on anyone I know that you are wrong And this is not where you belong  
  
Where you belong This is not where you belong I can't give everything away This is not where you belong I won't give everything away This is not where you belong"  
  
Ryu fainted and landed on the floor next to her brother, who was still choking. Her arm caught his stomach, which knocked the wing and the bread out of him. Gasping for breath, he stood up and dragged Ryu over to the couch, then dropped her on the floor.  
  
Everyone was either staring at Yami or Demon by now, they couldn't decide who to clap for. Meanwhile, Yami D. was sitting in a corner, hiding in the shadows. With her was her twin brother, Bakura, and their best friends Malik and Marik who had snuck over while Yami was singing.  
  
"You promised Ryou would be back soon." Bakura pouted.  
  
"He will be, but you must have patience brother." Yami D. hissed.  
  
"What exactly is he doing Yami D.?" Malik asked.  
  
"Wait and see Malik, wait and see." Yami D. said, smiling.  
  
--Domino City Graveyard--  
  
Ryou was walking through the palely lit cemetery, hugging his jacket closer for warmth.  
  
"Honestly, why am I sent to look for her army of zombie bunnies?" Ryou said, drinking some more coffee. "And the rabid killer squirrels, now that's original."  
  
Unbeknownst to Ryou, there were hundreds of tiny red eyes watching his every move. They talked quietly in their own tongue and then quietly followed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryu - So, that was chapter 11. In case you couldn't tell, I don't like the pharaoh that much. If you like him great, just please don't flame me.  
  
Yami D. - I have an army of killer squirrels and zombie bunnies? Why?!  
  
Ryu - I haven't had any sugar today, it was the best I could come up with at the time.  
  
Yami D. - Sure.  
  
Ryu - Anyways, please R & R! 


	12. Runaway train part 1

Ryu - I'm back! Chapter 12 is here! Here to read the dissie is Jou!  
  
Joey – Ryu doesn't own Yugioh, or 'Runaway Train' by Soul Asylum. Now where's my treat??  
  
Ryu - *tosses Jou a dog-treat shaped cookie*  
  
Joey – Hey! That's not funny!!  
  
YGO cast - *laughs*  
  
Ryu – Enjoy ch.12, Ryou on a runaway train part 1.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ Sugar High ~*~  
  
"You sent him where!?"  
  
Yami D. was thrown against the wall, Bakura holding her against it by her throat.  
  
Bakura was glaring daggers at his twin sister, and growling like a rabid wolf. Malik and Marik were tugging at his arms trying to force him to release his sister before she ran out of air. She was groaning, and struggling to get out of his death grip.  
  
"He's at the...cemetery." She said, gasping.  
  
Bakura released her, letting her fall to the floor, holding her neck. He stormed out the door and ran over the hill, in the direction of the graveyard.  
  
'Ryou, I'm coming...' Bakura thought, running along the empty sidewalk.  
  
A few minutes later, Bakura hopped the locked gate of the graveyard and ran through aisles of tombstones looking for his light. He thought he saw something near a lone weeping willow, so he ran over towards it.  
  
Sure enough, there was Ryou lying unconscious on the ground. He had cuts all over his arms, face and legs. His coffee had spilt on the ground and it was staining his clothes.  
  
'Cue the rain...' Bakura thought sarcastically, 'I'm gonna kill her...'  
  
Responding on cue, the clouds that had been silently gathering in the nighttime sky let loose their fury. Sheets of ice cold rain started pouring down as Bakura picked up his light.  
  
Cursing, Bakura put Ryou on his back, then started running through the fog and rain in the direction he thought the entrance was.  
  
Ahead of them, Bakura saw hundreds of pairs of tiny blood-red eyes gleaming through the fog.  
  
'That must be her army then...' Bakura thought.  
  
"Get out of my way!!" Bakura shouted, bitterly.  
  
The Millennium Ring around his neck started glowing, and it shot out beams of golden light at the undead creatures that were surround him. With bloodcurdling screams, they disappeared back into the shadow realm, leaving an open path for Bakura to run through.  
  
Even though his legs and his chest were screaming out in pain, and he felt ready to collapse, Bakura kept up his pace and ran towards the gate. Using his Millennium Ring to open a hole in it, he ran through the gate and back towards the hotel.  
  
Lighting shot across the sky as he ran through the double doors of the restaurant entrance. Ignoring the seating waiter, he ran to the far end of the room and collapsed onto a chair after setting Ryou on the couch. Then, exhausted he put his head on the table and fell asleep.  
  
Yami D., Malik and Marik looked at him worriedly.  
  
"I've never seen him this worried before. You must have given him quite a scare D." Malik said, sipping his coffee.  
  
Yami D. shook her head, sighing. Then she got up, grabbed a blanket and put it over her brothers shoulders.  
  
Back in the center of the room, near the stage, Ryu and her friends were eating ramen. She was silently thinking up plans of revenge, because she was still mad that Yami got to sing one of her favorite songs.  
  
"Look what we have here...a noodle eating poodle." Seto said, looking at Joey in disgust.  
  
Joey looked up at him, after setting down his bowl. His shirt had various wet spots on it from the broth and there were noodles all over his face. Wiping the noodles away, he growled.  
  
"Dat's it, I've had enough as I can stand from you today Kaiba. Yur goin' down!" Joey said, jumping out of his seat, over the table and tackling Seto to the ground.  
  
"Joey, don't!" Yugi said, but it was too late.  
  
Joey pinned him to the floor then started punching his face. Seto used his briefcase as a shield, and Joey accidentally his it instead.  
  
While he was holding his hand and yelping, Seto kicked him into the wall, then stood up and walked away.  
  
"I don't have time for this, Wheeler. I fight with my cards, not with my fists."  
  
"Yur just scared..." Joey panted, getting back up.  
  
Ryu was still just sitting there, silently with her eyes closed. Joey sat down again, and after a while everyone calmed down again. Ryu felt a slight jolt, which meant her yami was trying to open their mental link.  
  
//Ryu? Are you awake?\\  
  
/Yeah, why?\  
  
//Well, it's about Ryou. We think there may be something wrong with him...\\  
  
/I'm coming\  
  
Ryu opened her eyes and stood up. She walked over to the dark corner trying not to look worried. When she got there she walked over to the couch where Ryou was still unconscious. Feeling his wrist for a pulse, she froze.  
  
"What's wrong Ryu?" Malik asked.  
  
"His pulse...its very...faint..." she said weakly.  
  
Yami D., Malik and Marik became very silent. They were so worried about Ryou that no one saw Bakura standing behind them, with a murderous gleam in his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryu – There you have it, ch. 12 part 1! What do you think? Plz review, no one has been, and that makes me very sad. Is everyone busy or have you forgotten about me? Or is it because I changed my name?  
  
Well, I wont update until I get at least 5 more reviews. So, enjoy the cliffie! 


End file.
